


Sherlock, please

by AlexandriaLynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little fluff as well, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Smut, Smut, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaLynn/pseuds/AlexandriaLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds out the real reason Sherlock is so difficult when introduced to his girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, please

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please be kind! I'm still learning. Hope you like it!  
> quintospine.tumblr.com

John was walking up bakerstreet to his flat at 221b with Jane in tow. They had been dating for over a month now and Jane was getting increasingly upset that she had never been to his, nor had she met his infamous flatmate. She bugged him constantly until John finally decided that it had to be done sooner or later, and Jane was pushing for sooner. John paused with his hand on the doorknob, silently praying that Sherlock might be out on a case or at least be somewhat civil to the girl currently in the center of his affections.

He pushed open the door (fairly slower than appropriate) and was greeted by the sight of Sherlock strewn about the couch throwing the kitchen knives into the wall. Jane gasped horrified at the sight and john was cursing. Not aloud, but in his mind he was cursing. He was cursing Sherlock for the inevitable deduction of his girlfriend, he was cursing Jane for drawing attention to herself and he was cursing London for not being violent enough to occupy Sherlocks fast paced mind. Sherlock sat up and strutted over to them. He stood directly in front of Jane and she offered him her right hand to shake. He looked at it, looked at her and he was off.

“Ahh, John. This must be Jade, how are you two dealing with that ex husband of hers? I’m sure it must be tiring trying to compete with the man she is still in love with.”

John was just about to yell at Sherlock for being rude, not even getting her name right, when something caught him off guard.

“You were married?” he asked Jane, who averted her eyes from his and Sherlock continued.

“Obviously, the white mark around her left ring finger has faded considerably, must have been quite some time ago, but she fidgets with that finger, trying to twist the ring that is no longer there. If she had gotten over him, the thought to twist her wedding ring in the uncomfortable situation of meeting her new boyfriends flatmate wouldn't have even occurred to her.”

“Sherlock, please.” John figured that he and Jane could talk about this later, there was no need to make her feel bad for having been married, even if she didn’t tell him about it...

“No, no I’m sorry. I should-I should leave.” Tears were starting to run down her face and she ran out of the flat. John went after her, but came back a minute or two later.

“Dammit, Sherlock! This again? Can you not just let one girl I bring over be?”

“John, don’t act as if I didn’t do you a favour. You were thinking about breaking up with her the moment you knew about her ex. You didn’t even go after her.” Sherlock replied in a dismissive tone.

Although he was right, John was much too angry to admit it, so he went to put some tea on to try to calm himself. It isn’t as if he was in love with Jane. Actually he didn’t much like her to be honest. But she fulfilled his needs, needs John wouldn’t expect Sherlock to understand.  

After the tea was ready, John poured himself a cup and then filled another cup. He didn’t understand why he did it until he heard Sherlock call from the other room “Two sugars!”

John shook his head, already adding the sugar to Sherlocks tea when the tall man called out “..please.” It was an afterthought but at least he was trying.

Walking out to Sherlock with a cup in each hand, he sat himself on the couch. He gave Sherlock his tea, then took a large gulp of his own and nestled himself into a nice position to continue the book he had been reading earlier that day. He only got through a few pages before he could feel Sherlock's gaze. He looked past his book to see two beautiful multi-coloured eyes peering over at him. Though John wasn’t gay, he could still appreciate how handsome of a man Sherlock was, couldn’t he?

“Are you still angry with me John? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

John was mystified at Sherlocks tone and expression, he seemed to be sincere about his words, even worried about Johns feelings, although his voice was a bit rough and awkward.  

“Sherlock, I- no I’m not still angry. I just don’t understand why you feel the need to do this every time I bring a girl home.”

Sherlock looked down at the tea his flatmate had made him, John couldn’t be sure but he thought Sherlock looked embarrassed. “I can’t understand why you bring such daft, ditzy girls home. You could do much better, find somebody more worthy of your time.”

“Jane was a professor at a university, she wasn’t daft! Not everybody can be as brilliant as you are, you know.”

A small smile formed on Sherlock's lips as John called him ‘brilliant’ but John continued.

“I mean, come on Sherlock, you can’t compare other peoples intellect with your own, it isn't fair.”      

“Well, John, don’t you think you need someone that brilliant? Someone to challenge you, to impress you?”  Sherlock was acting a bit odd, John thought. He looked at his best friend, trying to see something, to observe. He picked up a few things living with the consulting detective, but not much. Still he tried. Sherlock's head was facing away, but the rest of his body was pointed toward john. This could mean anything though, most likely that Sherlock was interested in the conversation. Nothing more. Then Sherlock swept a non existent lock of hair from his face, which often times ment attraction, but in this case he was probably just uncomfortable. And then Sherlock looked at him. Their eyes met and Sherlocks pupils dilated three times the original size.

John was straight. He loved women. He loved loving women. Which is why he didn’t understand why he grabbed two gentle fistfuls of Sherlock's hair and pulled their mouths together. Sherlock's lips were smooth but stiff, unfamiliar with the particular sensation of kissing. But John lead him and Sherlock was a quick learner. Soon Sherlock's lips were not only moving with Johns, but his long arms reached out to cradle the short man. A few more minutes of passionate kissing and moaning against each others mouths and then John pulled away. They were both a bit breathless, and John lit up with happiness and he looked at Sherlocks awestruck face. It took the dark haired man a few moments to pull himself together, but when he finally spoke his only words were “ I thought you weren’t gay?” accompanied with one raised eyebrow and a quite cocky smirk.

“Shut up.” John chuckled and pulled Sherlock on top of him, so that the kissing could continue. More of those gorgeous lips and that fantastic tongue and it was too much for John, but still not enough. Now that he let himself realize that he wasn’t gay, he simply just wanted Sherlock, he wanted ALL of Sherlock. He wanted to let his hands and mouth explore every inch of that pale, silky skin. This time is was Sherlock who broke the kiss.

“Perhaps we should take this to a bedroom?”

“Mine or Yours?”

“Yours, I’m currently conducting an experiment in mine where i test the pressure build up of-” but John cut him off with another kiss and pulled him towards his bedroom. They burst through the door and were half kissing, half frantically trying to take off the others clothing. When they were down to their pants they fell onto the bed.

“Sherlock are you, i mean have you ever..?” John felt the need to ask even though he knew the answer.

“I’m a virgin.”

“Are you sure you want to do this then? We could always wait.”

But Sherlock shook his head, “ I’m ready John, I want you.” and with that John flipped over so that sherlock was under him. He kissed from his lips to his neck and then to the base of Sherlocks right collar bone, which made the consulting detective shutter and under the most delicious moan that hit John straight in the pants. He was struck with the most carnal need and he moved his way down the length of Sherlock's body until his lips grazed the elastic of Sherlocks boxers and gained him another sweet shutter. He pulled down the dark blue fabric (that looked stunning against the pale skin) and quickly grasped Sherlocks most intimate body part. John gave it a few long, slow strokes that made Sherlock curl his fingers into the sheets and groan Johns name before he wrapped his lips around the head of the long, slim cock the belonged to his best friend. Sherlock gasped at the feeling and John took more of him in his mouth.

“Fuck, John! More, please I need more.”

Hearing Sherlock beg would have finished him off had he been still a teenager, but with the control he gained over the years he managed to keep himself in check. He rolled his tongue against the head of it again, then gave Sherlock several slow agonizing licks down the length of his magnificent cock. Knowing Sherlock would lose it any second if he continued, John stopped.  

“You bastard!” Sherlock cursed at him but still managed to sound affectionate and loving.  

It was Sherlocks turn to take control now, and he twirled both of their bodies around so that he was now on top. He ripped off johns pants and threw them across the room, exposing Johns large erection. He hopped off of the bed and went to the drawer when john kept his lube.

“How did you kn- nevermind.” John probably should have figured that Sherlock snoops around.

“Do you need help with that?” The shorter man asked as Sherlock opened up the bottol and got back on the bed.

“Don’t be silly, john i’m not an imbecile.” he then spread johns legs apart, coated his finger, and pushed inside of him. The feeling John got from being this close to Sherlock took his breath away. Sherlock kept his finger still for what seemed like forever before John started to push at it, trying to get more. More lube, then Sherlock stuck a second finger in and scissored the two until John was chanting ‘Sherlock’ in a desperate voice. Sherlock quickly withdrew his fingers and put a generous amount of lube on his cock and aligned himself up to John, but made no further move to continue.

“Sherlock, please!” and then Sherlock thrusted the entirety of himself into John.   

John the screamed a scream that was about five percent pain and ninety-five percent pleasure. Sherlock moaned, bathing in the sweet feel of Johns tight ass and Johns trembling sounds of  bliss. After a few more thrusts from Sherlock, John grabbed his own cock and started stroking it. They were a jumble of sweat, sex, pleasure and moans. When Sherlock finished, he held on tight to John, and, as John saw the completely unguarded expression of his new lover enjoying the feel of him, he came as well. Both of them exploding together in one happy eruption.

***

Once they had settled down from their lovemaking, they were cuddled up together oh Johns bed, with his face snuggled in the crook of Sherlock's neck, Sherlock spoke.

“Because you’re mine.”

“MMmm?”

“I make those girls you bring home upset so that they will leave, because you’re mine.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I am yours.”

“I love you, John.”

“I love you, Sherlock.”


End file.
